


[단편] 엘오뷔이L.O.V.E

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [22]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Do you believe in, Love?





	[단편] 엘오뷔이L.O.V.E

# AU  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
알기나  
  
하는지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아이돌이,  
  
사랑을  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
[그치?]  
  
[뭐가.]  
  
침대에 널부러져있는 나-  
  
는  
  
뒹굴뒹굴  
  
아아-  
  
포근해, 역시  
  
호텔침대가  
  
짱이야  
  
진짜,  
  
침대얘기만 하면-  
  
아아,  
  
그만하자.  
  
하여간,  
  
왜, 쎙운이형은.  
  
이 좋은  
  
홍콩까지와서  
  
컴퓨터만 붙잡고,  
  
게임-  
  
중이신지.  
  
모를-  
  
정말,  
  
[왜케 게임만 해?]  
  
[나 집중하고 있다, 말 걸지마라.]  
  
흐으윽-  
  
사람이 바껴요,  
  
키보드만 잡으면.  
  
그런 거 같아,  
  
운전만 하면 성격 바뀌는 사람들 있잖아.  
  
그거랑 좀 비슷한듯.  
  
칫  
  
칫칫  
  
칫칫치-  
  
[너 또 삐지냐?]  
  
[안 삐지거든요오-]  
  
우우웅,  
  
심심해.  
  
진짜,  
  
심  
  
심  
  
[해!]  
  
[응, 그래. 나가서 놀으렴.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아씨  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
옆방에 가서 우진형아한테 일러바쳐야지.  
  
[우진형, 성운형아 진짜 게임만-]  
  
문을 열고 들어가-  
  
  
  
아  
  
  
  
[응, 왜. 관린아, 나 좀 바빠서.]  
  
아아,  
  
그렇구나.  
  
[형도, 게임하네요.]  
  
[응, 성운형이랑, 롤한다. 지민이도 연결해서.]  
  
진짜,  
  
게임우정  
  
으으,  
  
풀썩.  
  
뒤에 있는 침대에 쓰러진다.  
  
[왜애, 우리 그룹 형들은 게임만 해. 나랑 같이 매니저형 몰래 나가서 맛난 것도 먹고오-]  
  
[누가 먹는거 얘기하냐?]  
  
깜짝야,  
  
화장실에서 나온다.  
  
발챙발챙거리며-  
  
[있었어요, 방에?]  
  
[어, 머리정돈좀.]  
  
허어,  
  
[어디 가요?]  
  
[으응, 대휘랑 쫌. 갈 곳이-]  
  
[매니저형한테 말하고?]  
  
[그건 니가 알거 업스-]  
  
흐윽,  
  
둘은 게임하고  
  
둘은 데이트-  
  
응?  
  
[대휘랑 같은 방 쓰잖아요. 왜 여기서 꾸며?]  
  
[나도 몰라, 대휘가 자기 준비한답시고 내쫓는거. 어이가 없어.]  
  
흐응,  
  
잠깐  
  
그럼 다녤형은,  
  
아  
  
옆 침대를 바라보니,  
  
수면안대를 끼고  
  
배시시-  
  
웃으면서 자고있는  
  
사모예드 한 마리-  
  
아아,  
  
홍콩에 왔는데!  
  
같이 나갈 사람이 없네!  
  
이럴 수-  
  
[가!]  
  
[안 그래도 나간다, 빠바- 새벽 2시 전까진 들어올게. 매니저형 물어보면 커버 좀 부탁.]  
  
[안한데이.]  
  
[아, 진짜. 우진형, 좀 해줘요. 네? 말썽 안 부리고, 사고 안 치고 깨끗하게 놀다가 올테니까아-]  
  
[걸리면 니들독박, 그건 알아두고 가. 난 그저 방관자일뿐.]  
  
게임하면서, 술술 나오는 우진형의 표투리.  
  
멀티테스킹참새짹짹  
  
[참나, 나중에 형이 뭔일 있으면 내가 커버해주나봐요.]  
  
[굿바이- 대휘 잘 챙기고, 예전처럼 얘 몸 하나 못 가누게 하고 업고 오지 마라. 그 담날 스케줄도 거의 소화 못 시키고, 일에는 지장 없게 해. 최소한.]  
  
[아- 그 때 얘긴-]  
  
말을 이으려다가, 에이. 하고  
  
진영형아는 발챙발챙거리면서 나가고.  
  
으음,  
  
분명 대휘랑 만나서  
  
좋은 데 가겠지.  
  
좋은-  
  
[데에... 나도 알고 있는데에...]  
  
.  
  
아무도, 받아주는 사람이 없어.  
  
사모예드는 자고 있고,  
  
참새는 컴퓨터에 시선 고정.  
  
에휴,  
  
[나 가요.]  
  
어어,  
  
라는 짹짹 소리가 등 너머로 들리고.  
  
아아-  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐,  
  
나  
  
혼자라도 나가야지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
북적북적,  
  
먹거리장  
  
야시장  
  
먹거리-  
  
혼자 좀 기분 좀 내보려 했더니  
  
히잉.  
  
역시, 혼자는.  
  
심심해.  
  
두리번, 두리번.  
  
남녀노소.  
  
미국인, 중국인, 일본인, 온갖인  
  
사람들이 섞여서  
  
강이 흐르듯,  
  
사람의 행렬이  
  
내 곁을 지나간다.  
  
으음,  
  
여행온 듯한 기분.  
  
물론 일하러 온거지만,  
  
무슨 TV쇼에 나오고, 라디오쇼 하나, 공연도 한 번 하나.  
  
하아,  
  
탑이 아닌 아이돌그룹은.  
  
한국시장에서만의 수입으로 살 수 없고,  
  
그나마 이윤을 남기려면  
  
외국 이리저리로 셔틀되어 투어, 스케줄, 팬미팅.  
  
돈  
  
돈돈돈  
  
그게,  
  
다  
  
같은.  
  
생활.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
삶은,  
  
어디  
  
있기나  
  
하는지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
야외카페에 앉아서,  
  
음료수 하나 드링킹하며-  
  
지나가는 사람들을 본다.  
  
저 사람들도,  
  
다 자기들만의  
  
이야기가 있겠지.  
  
생각과, 고민과, 하루일과.  
  
그런  
  
보통의 나날들-  
  
단순하지만,  
  
인간적인.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
멍-  
  
때리면서 내 생각은,  
  
허공을 떠돈다.  
  
어제 뭐했더라.  
  
하여간,  
  
뭔가 했어.  
  
어제어젠?  
  
일주일 전에,  
  
한 달 전에,  
  
6개월 전에,  
  
1년 전에는?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
다,  
  
비슷해.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이렇게, 그대로라면.  
  
1년 후에도,  
  
3년  
  
5년-  
  
  
  
  
  
계약은,  
  
묶여도  
  
풀여도  
  
불안한 마음일뿐.  
  
어중간하게 뜬 아이돌처럼,  
  
희망고문도 없을 듯.  
  
  
  
  
  
아이돌을 하겠다는,  
  
어렴풋한 열망과  
  
소망만을 가지고 한국에 온지도-  
  
벌써 아득해, 처음 왔을 때 기억.  
  
아무 것도 몰랐고, 지금도 뭐.  
  
그닥,  
  
아는 건 없지.  
  
  
  
  
  
춤추고,  
  
노래하고,  
  
랩하고,  
  
공연하고,  
  
웃고,  
  
팬들한테,  
  
사랑해요  
  
사랑해요  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑을 알지도 못하면서,  
  
사랑을 파는  
  
아이돌이란 직업은  
  
젊은 아이들만 할 수 있고 또-  
  
고민하게 되는 것이다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑이 뭔지,  
  
알기나 하나.  
  
나  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
그렇게,  
  
어둑어둑 먹구름이  
  
흐릿하게 내 머릿속을 떠다니다가-  
  
갑자기, 내 귓속에-  
  
롤리팝-  
  
이 아니라,  
  
한국말이 들려.  
  
응?  
  
고개를 들어보니,  
  
옆 음식가게에서 뭔가를 주문하려는 듯한-  
  
사람 한 명.  
  
뭐지.  
  
떠듬떠듬, 가이드북을 들고 되지도 않는 중국말로 시도 중-  
  
뒷모습이,  
  
음.  
  
갑자기,  
  
관심이 나는데, 나는  
  
꽤나 오래 앉아있던 의자에서 일어나.  
  
그의 곁으로 걸어갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[뭐 먹고 싶은데요.]  
  
으바바-! 거리면서, 깜짝 놀라는-  
  
뭐야,  
  
귀엽네.  
  
[어어, 어. 한국분이세요?]  
  
어-  
  
아뇨, 저는 사실 대만사람인데요.  
  
어렸을 때에 아이돌하려고 한국에 왔고요,  
  
어쩌다가 데뷔해서 지금은 중소아이돌그룹에서.  
  
뭐, 먹고 살만은 합니다만. 그렇게, 인기가 많은 건-  
  
음,  
  
그걸 다 말하는 건 무리겠지.  
  
[네.]  
  
[와, 반갑네요. 여기서 한국분을 또 만나고.]  
  
그의 눈이,  
  
나를  
  
위아래로빠르게-  
  
스캔  
  
음  
  
이건 그거지,  
  
신호  
  
삐용삐용  
  
나의 눈과그의 눈이,  
  
나의 입과그의 입을  
  
빠르게  
  
터치하듯 바라본다.  
  
음음  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
좋아  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
예전부터 그랬다,  
  
상관없어.  
  
남자든,  
  
여자든.  
  
내가 볼 때,  
  
아  
  
좋아  
  
라는 느낌가진 사람이면,  
  
오케  
  
그것으로  
  
충분  
  
  
  
  
  
남자는  
  
이기적인  
  
동물이라고,  
  
아아 물론,  
  
여자분들의 이기심을 무시하는 건 아냐.  
  
그저,  
  
내가 아는 건  
  
남자인 나뿐이니까.  
  
아는 것만  
  
말하는 것  
  
그게  
  
기본 원칙이니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
그러니까,  
  
뭘 말하고 있었더라-  
  
아  
  
그래  
  
이기적인 동물  
  
  
  
  
  
싸면  
  
일  
  
끝난거지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그럼  
  
뭘까  
  
사랑이란거,  
  
그저  
  
3분라면  
  
그 정도  
  
지속되는  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뜨겁게 도는 피는,  
  
떨리는 심장은  
  
마지막 절벽 꼭대기에서,  
  
펑!  
  
터지고,  
  
번지-  
  
점  
  
프  
  
!  
  
하고,  
  
그렇게  
  
널뛰기하다가  
  
점점  
  
느려져서-  
  
결국엔  
  
흐느적  
  
흐느적  
  
다시,  
  
번지점프 줄을 감아올리지.  
  
충전 중-  
  
충전-  
  
그리고,  
  
  
  
  
  
다시  
  
반복  
  
  
  
  
  
  
분명히,  
  
몸으로 하는 건  
  
그게  
  
다 인데  
  
그런 것 같은데,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑이란건,  
  
어떻게  
  
지속되는거야  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[무슨 생각해요?]  
  
아,  
  
잠시  
  
딴 세상에 있었던 듯.  
  
[아뇨, 그냥 별거 아닌-]  
  
생각들,  
  
[제가 좀, 미숙했나요. 역시-?]  
  
아아-  
  
아아니-  
  
[아뇨아뇨, 그건 절대 아니에요. 죄송해요. 요즘 좀, 생각이 많아서.]  
  
이런저런-  
  
생각  
  
들.  
  
샤워를 끝마치고 온, 그의 몸이  
  
고슬고슬  
  
만지기에  
  
참  
  
좋다.  
  
[아주 끝내줬어요, 10점 만점에 십만점.]  
  
배시시-  
  
웃는 그의 모습이 참  
  
이쁘다.  
  
음음,  
  
그래-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
고민말고  
  
고-  
  
그거밖에  
  
할수없지  
  
사랑사람삶-  
  
다  
  
추상적이고  
  
말많은 말들-  
  
내 손에 잡히고,  
  
내 입으로 맛보고,  
  
가끔 타인의 손을 빌려서  
  
나를  
  
안아주고  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그게 다-일지 라도,  
  
무료하고 의미없는 듯한 생활에  
  
잠시나마  
  
쉼표, 를 찍을 수 있다면.  
  
원나잇스탠-도  
  
뭐,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
오케  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[오늘 즐거웠어요. 저...]  
  
쩜쩜점,  
  
말의 끝을 늘려 잡는 그-  
  
아,  
  
내 규칙.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이름,  
  
묻지도  
  
알려주지도  
  
말고,  
  
세컨은  
  
하지  
  
않는-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
도시의  
  
이방인  
  
만나서  
  
즐기고  
  
물빼고  
  
그리고  
  
굿바이  
  
  
  
  
  
  
결국,  
  
깨닫게 되는 것이다.  
  
쉼표, 를 찍고 잠시  
  
숨을, 쉬려는 일탈도  
  
반복되는 루틴Routine-  
  
되어버렸다는 것-  
  
삶을 찾으려는 사랑도,  
  
그저  
  
생활의  
  
일부분이 되어버린  
  
차가운  
  
도시인  
  
  
  
  
  
  
기계-  
  
처럼,  
  
째깍  
  
재깍  
  
자로 재고,  
  
벗어남을  
  
벗어나지 않는  
  
이상함이  
  
일상화된  
  
그런  
  
  
  
  
  
  
지극히,  
  
보통의  
  
사람-  
  
나도,  
  
되어버린 것.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
키라키라-  
  
빛나는 아이돌.  
  
무대 위에서는 신,  
  
팬들에게는 영웅,  
  
현실은 그저  
  
여타의 직장인  
  
세일즈맨  
  
내 얼굴이 박힌,  
  
종이와  
  
플라스틱을 팔지.  
  
3분라면은  
  
배를 채우고,  
  
3시간 공연은  
  
마음을 채우고.  
  
그렇게,  
  
인간이  
  
인간을  
  
소모하는  
  
현대인의  
  
한  
  
부품,  
  
일뿐  
  
나도.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
평범한,  
  
아이돌  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[역시, 안 될까요?]  
  
.  
  
어,  
  
또  
  
사람 앞에 놔두고,  
  
생각이  
  
많아졌군.  
  
예의가 아니야-  
  
[아뇨, 그게-]  
  
부드럽게, 거부를 하려는 차에-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사랑이란거,  
  
어떻게  
  
지속되는거야?  
  
  
  
  
  
그저 섹스의 반복이 아닌,  
  
무언가 다른 거-  
  
있기나  
  
한거야?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
으음,  
  
말은  
  
쓸모 없고,  
  
글도  
  
쓸데 없고,  
  
고민보다  
  
고  
  
  
  
  
  
하는 수 밖에 없지,  
  
무엇이든 간에.  
  
어차피, 사는 거  
  
별거없다면.  
  
별별의 별거-  
  
해야겠지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흐음,  
  
  
  
  
  
[오늘 덕분에 즐거웠어요. 어... 제 연락처, 드릴게요,]  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
신나라-하면서, 자기 폰을 꺼내서  
  
내 전화번호를 받는다.  
  
뭐야,  
  
귀엽잖아.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
피가 끓어서 잘 보지 못했던,  
  
그의 얼굴이 이제서야 눈에  
  
약간씩 들어온다.  
  
바보같은 말이지만, 얼굴보다  
  
전체적인 느낌을 더 중요하게 보거든.  
  
그 사람이 내뿜고 있는 에너지가, 어떤지.  
  
그 아우라가 어두우면, 아무리 잘생겨도.  
  
노 터치-  
  
어떤 식으로든,  
  
아래로 끌고가거든.  
  
자신이나, 주위사람이나.  
  
  
  
  
  
이 사람은  
  
맑고 참-  
  
우직하다?  
  
그런 느낌.  
  
  
  
  
[어, 뭐라고... 저장하면 될까요?]  
  
으음-  
  
본명을...  
  
그래도, 아이돌인데. 아니,  
  
조그만 관심가지면  
  
어차피  
  
알겠지.  
  
TV에 나오는게 내 직업이라고, 물론  
  
요즘 누가 음방을 본다고, 참.  
  
뭐, 그래도.  
  
  
  
  
  
이왕, 좀  
  
길게갈거면.  
  
다 밝히고 가는게-  
  
좋지 않을까나.  
  
  
  
  
나, 이런 거  
  
처음이라 전혀  
  
모르겠네.  
  
  
  
  
  
에라,  
  
  
  
  
고  
  
  
  
  
  
[라이관린, 이에요.]  
  
[라이, 관. 린? 와, 네 글자네요. 부모님 중 한 분이 외국분이세요?]  
  
어,  
  
[원래는 저, 대만사람이에요. 죄송.]  
  
[아, 그래요. 그랬구나- 라이, 가 성이요?]  
  
[네.]  
  
[이쁘다.]  
  
.  
  
뭐야,  
  
갑자기 두근거리게.  
  
그런 얼굴로 말하는 건 반칙아닌가.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
흠,  
  
뭘까나.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이런  
  
느낌  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
그렇게  
  
또,  
  
하나의  
  
인연이  
  
만들어지고  
  
  
  
  
  
삶에서 다시,  
  
생활로  
  
돌아가는  
  
평범한  
  
연예인  
  
직장인  
  
나야  
  
나  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[하아-암.]  
  
[입 찢어지겠다.]  
  
[아아아아-]  
  
심심하네.  
  
[참새형, 뭐 잼난거 없어요?]  
  
[왜 나한테 잼을 찾냐, 매니저형이나 괴롭혀. 나말고.]  
  
이동중인 밴은,  
  
적막강산.  
  
우진형도 자기 헤드폰을 쓰고, 자기세상-  
  
아아,  
  
멤버들 다-  
  
오늘 스케줄 끝마치고  
  
늘어져-  
  
[하아암.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
졸리다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
숙소가서,  
  
바로 씻고  
  
자야-  
  
  
  
  
  
(링딩동, 링딩동, 링디기디기링딩딩-)  
  
음,  
  
뭐냐.  
  
폰을 열어 확인해보니,  
  
그의-  
  
이름이 뜨고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음,  
  
그와의 첫만남이 있었는지도 어느새  
  
몇 달 되었고.  
  
한국에 와서, 길게는 못 만났지만.  
  
없는 시간 내서, 짬내서 만나고.  
  
쩜  
  
쩜  
  
에서, 요즘은,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐랄까,  
  
요새 용어로.  
  
썸-  
  
이라고 하나?  
  
그런 관계,  
  
이런 거  
  
처음이라,  
  
뭔지 모르겠다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하여간,  
  
평소에 라인LINE으로 연락하는데.  
  
왜 갑자기 전화를-  
  
이미, 자정에 가까운 시간.  
  
어쩔까나-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
통화버튼을 누르고,  
  
자는 형들, 운전하는 매니저형 생각해서  
  
소근소근  
  
조용히-

 

 

 

 

받았다  
  


  
  


  
  
[네. 라꽌링입니다-]  
  
[죄송해요, 늦은 시간에 전화해서.]  
  
[아뇨아뇨, 저도 일 다 끝나서.]  
  
[아, 그래요. 다행이다.]  
  
그러고보니,  
  
아는 건 서로의  
  
이름과  
  
전화번호뿐.  
  
  
  
  
  
그러고보니,  
  
이상하네.  
  
썸이라는거,  
  
이렇게 타는건가.  
  
굳이, 그 쪽에서도  
  
나에 대해서 안 캐물어서 좋긴한데.  
  
끈적끈적- 질척이는 거 나도 싫거든.  
  
그런데,  
  
보통  
  
관심있지 않나?  
  
아니,  
  
그쪽에서도 내 이름하고 얼굴알면  
  
지금쯤  
  
.  
  
아,  
  
설마.  
  
알았나. 나-  
  
아이돌  
  
이었지,  
  
깜빡한다니까.  
  
.  
  
하아,  
  
문제일으키면  
  
복잡해지는데-  
  
그렇게,  
  
잡생각이 차오르다가.  
  
이어지는 그의 말에  
  
또,  
  
심장 잠시  
  
도키도키  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[지금 좀, 만날 수 있을까요?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
멤버형들 모두,  
  
죽은 듯이 잠에 들고.  
  
매니저형들도, 오늘 수고 엄청 했어.  
  
우리들보다 적은 잠을 채우려고 집에 간다.  
  
그럼 무슨 뜻이냐 이거,  
  
찬스-라,  
  
이거지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
편한 복장에,  
  
후드하고 일회용 마스크, 안경을 쓰고.  
  
도시의 밤으로  
  
나  
  
가고  
  
  
  
  
택시  
  
타고  
  
내린 곳은-  
  
  
  
  
  
어디 동네 분식점.  
  
프랜차이즈도 아니고, 그냥  
  
오랜 동네 터줏대감인 할머니 한 분이  
  
김밥하고,  
  
우동.  
  
메뉴도 그것뿐이다.  
  
밤에 켜놓은 형광등에,  
  
나방만 달려들고.  
  
근처에는, 사람 한 명  
  
없는 듯.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이런 곳도 있었나,  
  
몰랐네.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
문을 열고 들어가니,  
  
손을 들고 반갑게  
  
맞아준다.  
  
무표정이었다가,  
  
나를 보고  
  
온 몸으로 불 켜진 형광등처럼.  
  
반짝  
  
활짝-  
  
웃는  
  
아아,  
  
이뻐.  
  
  
  
  
  
역시, 내 느낌은  
  
틀리지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
좋은,  
  
사람이야.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[잘 찾아왔네요. 다행이다.]  
  
[네. 지훈씨도, 이런 곳 어떻게 아세요?]  
  
[저 여기 근처에서 태어나서, 아. 시켜놨어요. 드세요.]  
  
내 앞에는,  
  
윤기나는 김밥과  
  
따끈따끈한 우동 한 그릇.  
  
으음,  
  
꼬르륵  
  
위꼴, 이라고 그러나.  
  
벌써 유행 지났나. 참,  
  
따라가기 힘들어.  
  
하루, 하루가.  
  
바뀌어버리는 도시생활.  
  
깜빡, 하다가,  
  
뒤쳐진다.  
  
연예계는 더더욱,  
  
에이.  
  
일 생각 노노.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
먹을 거  
  
먹자고  
  
사는 거  
  
그렇지  
  
뭐  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[잘 먹겠습니다.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
음,  
  
잘 먹었다.  
  
식당 안에 있는 미니커피자판기에서  
  
두 잔,  
  
가지고 와서 식탁에 내려놓는다.  
  
으음  
  
완벽한,  
  
식사였어.  
  
브라보,  
  
브라-  
  
.  
  
잠깐,  
  
[지훈씨는 아무 것도 안 드셨네요.]  
  
[아뇨, 전. 먹고와서. 그리고 또-]  
  
잠시, 그의 얼굴에  
  
약간의 어두움이-  
  
잠깐만,  
  
아.  
  
맞아,  
  
그치.  
  
먹느라고,  
  
완전히  
  
까먹고 있었네.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
알아차렸나,  
  
나.  
  
  
  
  
  
하아...  
  
  
  
  
아이돌이 무슨,  
  
연애를 합니까.  
  
그쵸?  
  
  
  
  
  
그래도,  
  
사람이니까.  
  
사는 거니까.  
  
사랑-  
  
하고 싶죠.  
  
  
  
  
  
그래도,  
  
그나마.  
  
썸-단계여서,  
  
그렇게 큰 타격은  
  
없-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
무언가,  
  
풀이 죽어있는 그의 얼굴을 보고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아,  
  
가슴 한 켠이  
  
아려온다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐지,  
  
아쉬운건가.  
  
더이상,  
  
편하게 불러서  
  
즐길 수 있는 사람이 사라져서  
  
그래서,  
  
그런거-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아니,  
  
솔직해야지.  
  
솔직  
  
자신을 속이면  
  
그걸로  
  
끝이니까.  
  
인간은,  
  
거짓된 삶을 사는 게 아주-  
  
쉽다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그러니까-  
  
소중한 게 있으면,  
  
그것이  
  
내 손을 빠져나가려고 할 때,  
  
두려워하지 말고.  
  
부끄러워하지  
  
말고,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
잡아-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이런,  
  
사람  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[지훈씨, 할 말 있으시군요.]  
  
[네... 그렇네요.]  
  
[뭐, 저도. 예상은 했었어요. 오랫동안 모르고 있을 수는 없으니까.]  
  
[아, 그렇죠. 그래요, 네. 숨기는 게 힘들죠, 사람이. 하는 일 같은 거.]  
  
[그래도, 지훈씨.]  
  
[네?]  
  
  
  
  
  
풀죽은 토끼처럼,  
  
그늘져있던 그의 얼굴이 나를  
  
보고 다시,  
  
사알짝  
  
밝아지는 듯.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내 손을 식탁 위로 올려서,  
  
그의 손에  
  
포개어서 잡는다.  
  
포근  
  
포근-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
따뜻해,  
  
부드럽고  
  
말랑-  
  
말랑하다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[저, 지훈씨. 오랫동안 만난 건 아니지만. 저는, 그래요. 어-]  
  
아,  
  
힘드네.  
  
그래도-  
  
놓칠 수는 없으니까,  
  
잡은 손을  
  
놓고 싶진  
  
않으니까  
  
그러니까-  
  
[분명히 일이 문제이긴 해요. 그리고, 우리 같이 있는게 힘들거에요. 뭐랄까... 보통 다른 사람들이 하는 길거리 데이트같은 것도, 못 할거고.]  
  
그의 얼굴에 다시,  
  
그늘이.  
  
아아, 슬프게 하고 싶지 않아.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
놓으면  
  
편하겠지,  
  
단순하고  
  
가벼운  
  
인스턴트  
  
같은 만남들,  
  
도시에  
  
널려있지.  
  
많은  
  
남자  
  
하루의  
  
스트레스  
  
해소하는  
  
원나잇  
  
스탠하는  
  
하지만,  
  
오래  
  
안 가지.  
  
자지의  
  
기쁨같은거.  
  
부풀어올랐다가,  
  
터져버리지.  
  
3분  
  
라면  
  
같이  
  
  
  
  
  
  
가슴 깊은 곳,  
  
채워지지  
  
않잖아.  
  
자신에게 솔직하면,  
  
알게되지.  
  
그러니까,  
  
아프더라도  
  
힘들더라도  
  
슬프더라도  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
시도-  
  
할만한거 아니겠어.  
  
무료한 생활에서,  
  
위험한  
  
삶으로,  
  
사랑-  
  
으로  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
앞이 보이지 않는  
  
미지未知의 길로 접어들어,  
  
무지無知의 발걸음을 내딛지만,  
  
그런게-  
  
  
  
  
  
사는 거니까,  
  
인간의  
  
삶이니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그러니까-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[지훈씨, 우리- 계속. 만나면 안될까요.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
아아,  
  
뭔가 쫌.  
  
박력있게.  
  
나랑 사귀제이-, 뭐. 그런거.  
  
드라마같은 대사.  
  
안 되네.  
  
다녤형같았다면 잘 칠 수 있었을텐데.  
  
하아,  
  
뭐. 어쩌겠어.  
  
이게 나인걸.  
  
그저,  
  
외국인노동자.  
  
감성노동자.  
  
재계약이 어떻게 될지 모르는,  
  
어중간한 남아이돌그룹의 한 멤버.  
  
그 정도,  
  
사는 게 다  
  
그렇지 뭐.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그래도,  
  
이런  
  
나라도  
  
괜찮다면.  
  
나와 함께,  
  
걸어줄래요.  
  
내 곁에,  
  
있어줄래요.  
  
나에게 찾아온,  
  
아주 작고  
  
귀여운  
  
토끼군.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
무언가,  
  
부들부들.  
  
떠는 듯.  
  
에-  
  
뭔가,  
  
[괜찮아요? 역시, 안 되려나요- 지훈씨가 많이 힘들테니까. 아무래도-]  
  
[아뇨아뇨, 그게 아니라. 그게-]  
  
아,  
  
이 타이밍은.  
  
그거네.  
  
이건 쫌  
  
드라마같나.  
  
식탁을 뒤돌아가서, 그를  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
안았다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아,  
  
이건가.  
  
이걸까.  
  
지속되는 거,  
  
펑! 터지지 않고-  
  
오랫동안,  
  
하지만-  
  
끊기지 않고,  
  
계속되는  
  
심장의 따뜻함.  
  
인류의 역사 동안,  
  
수많은 사람들이  
  
이름을 붙였지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
천사와  
  
악마의  
  
사이의  
  
인간이  
  
그토록  
  
얻고자  
  
헤맸던  
  
한마디  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
당신을,  
  
당신을-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[그렇게 울 것 까지야, 많이 힘들었죠. 미안해요.]  
  
[아뇨, 저도 많이 고민을 해서. 갑자기, 관린씨가 그렇게 말해주니까. 저도 모르게 너무, 기뻐서요.]  
  
코쓱쓱,  
  
식탁 한켠의 티슈를 꺼내서 얼굴을 닦는다.  
  
발개진 그의 볼,  
  
빨개진 그의 눈,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
음  
  
  
  
  
  
  
내려가,  
  
내려어-  
  
가렴.  
  
무드 좀 읽으라고, 응?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
후우-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
오케.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐,  
  
하여간.  
  
그럼 정리가 좀 된건가.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[미안해요, 처음부터. 말했어야 했는데. 저도 이런 건 처음이라.]  
  
[저도! 처음이에요. 오랫동안, 사람 만날 기회도 별로 없었거든요. 그 때 여행가서, 저한테 말을 안 걸어주셨으면. 진짜, 이런 일... 생각도 못했는데. 사람일, 알 수 없네요. 그쵸?]  
  
눈물자국조차,  
  
이쁘게 묻히고.  
  
나를 보고 활짝-  
  
웃는 그의 모습이  
  
너무-  
  
  
  
  
  
예쁘다는 말,  
  
입 아픈데.  
  
그렇다고요.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아아,  
  
  
  
  
  
갑자기,  
  
피로가 몰려온다.  
  
안심이 된 건가. 나도, 울음까진 아니지만.  
  
살짝, 눈에 촉촉해진듯.  
  
아, 진짜  
  
인소같네.  
  
그런데, 현실은  
  
소설이 아니지.  
  
팬들, 멤버들, 회사-  
  
걱정이 앞서 온다.  
  
기자들-  
  
아이씨,  
  
거긴 가지마.  
  
밥 맛 없어지려 하네.  
  
뭐, 다 먹었지만 그래도.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아이돌이 연애라-  
  
음.  
  
뭐,  
  
어때.  
  
한 번 사는 거.  
  
이 사람이다! 하면,  
  
고.  
  
아이돌,  
  
백년만년하는 것도 아니고.  
  
태어났으면,  
  
뜨겁게  
  
사랑도 하고.  
  
물론,  
  
힘들겠지만.  
  
아니,  
  
만나는 일반인이 더 힘드려나.  
  
에고,  
  
지훈이 고생 안 시키고 싶은데.  
  
못난 나를 만나서-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[미안해요.]  
  
[에? 아뇨, 제가 미안하죠. 관린씨가 이런 어려운 선택을 하게 만들어서, 제가 죄송해요.]  
  
[그래도, 저보다는 지훈씨가 더 고생이 많을거니까. 미안해요.]  
  
[아니에요. 관린씨가 더-]  
  
[저야 뭐, 밝혀지면 쪽팔리겠지만. 어차피 얼굴 파는게 제 일인데요뭐. 그런데 지훈씨는 일반인이니까-]  
  
[...네?]  
  
.  
  
..  
  
음  
  
뭐지,  
  
지금 이상한  
  
정적.  
  
아,  
  
지훈이 눈 다 뜨니까, 진짜  
  
토끼같네.  
  
아앙,  
  
귀여워.  
  
토끼눈.  
  
.  
  
아니,  
  
잠만  
  
잠깐,  
  
뭔가  
  
핀트가  
  
어긋나고 있는 거 같지 않아?  
  
그러고보니,  
  
[지훈씨는 제가 하는 일 아니까, 저도 물어봐야겠네요. 지훈씨는 무슨 일 하세요?]  
  
[네? 아시지, 않아요?]  
  
.  
  
뭐지, 이거.  
  
우리 지금  
  
-까지 이야기 한거.  
  
약간 무언가  
  
서로, 착각-  
  
이  
  
?  
  
[아뇨, 전 모르는데요. 제가 어떻게 알아요.]  
  
[그야, TV에서 나오니까. 제 이름이.]  
  
잉  
  
[네? 지훈씨 이름이요?]  
  
[아, 모르세요? 아아, 동명이인인줄 아셨군요. 하긴, 제 이름 흔하긴해요.]  
  
에헷,  
  
거리는 표정도 너무-  
  
귀-  
  
.  
  
잠깐,  
  
[지훈씨, 무슨 TV에 나오는 직업인가요? 어-]  
  
잠깐만,  
  
[왜 제가 모르죠?]  
  
[저는 뉴스 같은데 많이 나와서, 특히 최근에 많이. 뉴스 많이 안 보시나봐요.]  
  
네에,  
  
저는 음방만 도는 사람이라서.  
  
모니터링하면 그냥 끝-  
  
어라,  
  
[지훈씨... 제가 하는 일 뭔지, 아시죠?]  
  
[네? 모르는데요?]  
  
오  
  
잉  
  
?  
  
[그러면, 그러면 왜- 제가, 어. 사귀는데 힘들거라고 했는데-]  
  
지금-  
  
우리  
  
서로  
  
뭔가  
  
굉장히  
  
착각하고 있는데-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[저,  
  
아이돌이에요.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
아,  
  
내가 내 입으로 말할 줄은 몰랐네.  
  
진짜-  
  
인소감성.  
  
으윽,  
  
그의 눈치를 보니.  
  
.  
  
와,  
  
벙-  
  
찐 표정. 갓-  
  
찐 호빵. 같아서, 너무-  
  
.  
  
잠깐,  
  
이거-  
  
모지.  
  
모찌- 아니,  
  
귀엽다는 얘기 그만하고.  
  
[몰랐어요?]  
  
[네, 전혀. 아, 아아. 그래서, 사귀는데 힘들거라고. 거리 데이트도 못할거라고. 아아, 아-]  
  
깨달음의 놀람이,  
  
그의 얼굴에 퍼져가고.  
  
나는,  
  
무언가  
  
나만 모르는 느낌같은 느낌.  
  
[모르셨다면, 그래도. 괜찮아요? 제가 아이돌이어서, 지훈씨가 엄청 힘들텐데.]  
  
[아뇨, 전혀요. 와, 멋지네요. 아이돌. 그러면, 무대에서 막 춤추고 노래하고 그래요? 와, 나 꼭 보러갈래요.]  
  
갑자기 신나서 텐션이 업-된, 지훈토끼.  
  
보는 나도 기분이 좋-  
  
.  
  
그런데,  
  
[지훈씨는 무슨 일 하시길래, TV에 나와요. 예능 쪽이면 제가 알 텐데. 무슨 뉴스진행하는 앵커, 아님.]  
  
.  
  
으.  
  
설마,  
  
잠깐  
  
안돼-  
  
[호옥시... 기자...?]  
  
제발,  
  
아니라고해줘-  
  
[아뇨아뇨, 그런거 아니에요.]  
  
.  
  
휴우-----  
  
한 숨,  
  
놨네.  
  
진짜,  
  
복잡해질 뻔.  
  
[그러면 무슨, 바둑프로같은거 진행하세요? 요즘은 하도 채널이 많아서-]  
  
그러고보니,  
  
식탁 한 편에 TV가 켜져있다.  
  
갑자기 TV에 집중하니까,  
  
우리 둘 사이로  
  
배경음악처럼  
  
흐르고 있던,  
  
24시간 뉴스채널의  
  
목소리가  
  
말소리가 되어서,  
  
나의 귀에 맺히고.  
  
자연스레, 나의 눈길도  
  
TV로 향하고.  
  
그리고,  
  
그리  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
고-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
..  
  
[...오랫동안 투병 중이었던... CJ그룹의 회장...  
  
오늘 병원에서 ... 장례식은 ... 예정되어있습니다.  
  
승계할 인물은, 박 회장의 외동아들인.  
  
  
  
  
박지훈-  
  
  
  
  
... 앞으로 그 귀추가 주목됩니다. 지금까지 YTN ... 기자였습니다.  
  
네, 다음 소식입니다. 요즘 날씨가 쌀쌀해져서...]  
  
..  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음,  
  
뭐지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
지금  
  
이상한거  
  
들은 것 같은-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TV에서 눈을 때고,  
  
내 앞에 앉아있는  
  
토끼 한 마리와  
  
눈을 맞춰-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
말똥말똥- 그 큰 눈,  
  
귀엽기도 하지요.  
  
입도 반짝,  
  
코도 반짝  
  
눈도 반짝  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
반짝  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[관린씨?]  
  
[뭐요.]  
  
[뭐라고 말 좀 해봐요.]  
  
[아뇨, 지금. 아니, 이거-]  
  
이거-  
  
뭐야.  
  
분명히,  
  
인소의 주인공은  
  
나라고 생각했는데.  
  
잠깐만,  
  
이 소설  
  
내가  
  
주인공  
  
아니었어  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇잖아,  
  
남아이돌그룹의 멤버인 라이관린.  
  
오랫동안 해메이다. 드디어,  
  
사랑이란 것을 알고,  
  
그를 품에 안고  
  
우리 뒤로 꽃가루가 휘날리면서  
  
막이 지는거지.  
  
해피-  
  
엔딩.  
  
그런거,  
  
아니었어  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
[미안해요, 지금까지 한 얘기. 저만 생각하고 있어서, 관린 씨도 이미 아신 줄 알았어요. 그래서-]  
  
[아니 잠깐 잠깐만요. 진짜, 뭐에요. 이거 몰카? 몰카인가. 잠깐, 지금 뭐 찍고있어요 우리?]  
  
이경규 선배님 요즘,  
  
다시 그 프로그램 하는거야?  
  
그런거야?  
  
[아뇨, 이렇게 아시게 되서 좀 당황스러우시겠지만-]  
  
[아니, 당황보다-]  
  
황당,  
  
이거  
  
현실이야  
  
인소야.  
  
[그래도, 관린씨. 저... 우리- 계속, 만나는 거. 맞죠-?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
음,  
  
그의 목소리에서-  
  
자그마한 불안을 느끼고  
  
냉큼,  
  
그의 손을 잡고 약속한다.  
  
[물론이죠, 물론. 당연히. 제가 지훈 씨에게 한 말은 모두 다 진심이에요. 저, 어. 그러니까- 우리, 우리-]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
나를 보는  
  
그의 눈망울,  
  
지금 이 순간  
  
내 모든 것-  
  
이라도, 다  
  
가져다 받칠 수 있을 듯한-  
  
감정  
  
이건,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뭐지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
앞뒤도 재지않고  
  
나  
  
이렇게  
  
무모한 놈이었나.

 

 

 

  
  
아니,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그거지.  
  
모든  
  
규칙과 상식,  
  
이성과 법칙  
  
종교의 율법  
  
수학의 공식  
  
모두  
  
무시하고,  
  
첨벙-  
  
뛰어들 수 밖에 없는거.  
  
그런거-  
  
그게  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
사는 거지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
고민보다  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
,  
  
  


 

  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
[-우리 사귀어요!]  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
고Go-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                   - Epilogue -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[아, 아. 우우- 아우-]  
  
[와, 진영이. 무슨 늑대점마가 울부짖는 거 같네. 제대로 못하나-]  
  
[아, 다녤형. 나 감정 잡고 있는데 하는 소리 좀 봐.]  
  
[감정은 무슨, 프로는 녹음실 들어가면 3초만에 준비한다 아니가.]  
  
[무슨 라면이에요, 라면도 3분은 필요하다.]  
  
[아 됐고, 빨리 잡아라. 감정이든 감성이든.]  
  
[진짜-]  
  
오늘도,  
  
그저  
  
생활  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아이돌은,  
  
노래  
  
춤  
  
랩  
  
무대  
  
모두,  
  
하지만.  
  
결국엔,  
  
가상-  
  
사랑을 파는 직업.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
알기나-  
  
하면 말이지,  
  
사랑이란거.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
그런데,  
  
요즘 좀 깨달았어.  
  
사랑이란거-  
  
아는 게,  
  
아니야.  
  
사랑-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
하는 거지  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
(-난 너무 예뻐~ 미쳐~ 리플레이~ 리플레이~ 리플-)  
  
.  
  
어,  
  
[형, 저 이거 잠만 받고 올게요.]  
  
[얘만 끝나면 니 차롄데. 긴 전화야?]  
  
[아뇨, 금방. 잠깐만요.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
찰칵,  
  
레코딩룸에서 나가서 인적이 드문 복도창가에 기대고.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
받는다  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[미안, 바빠?]  
  
[아니아니, 그냥 녹음 중.]  
  
[바쁜 거 맞네.]  
  
[아냐, 니 전화는-]  
  
으음,  
  
[언제든지 받을 수 있어.]  
  
와아,  
  
많이 바꼈네 나도-  
  
전혀 이해 못 했는데,  
  
주변 커플들이 하는 이런 말들.  
  
이제, 내가 이렇게 되버렸구나-  
  
참,  
  
모를 일이다. 인생.  
  
[그래서, 오늘 저녁에 시간 괜찮으면. 같이 밥이나 먹자고.]  
  
[음, 오케. 스케줄 없어.]  
  
[예스굿~ 그럼-]  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
[전화 끝내고 왔나. ...뭐 그리 실실 웃고 있냐, 애인 생겼냐?]  
  
[에이~ 무슨 말씀을, 형도 참. 아이돌이 무슨 연애를 해요.]  
  
[벌써 우리 애들만 봐도, 진짜. 저렇게 물고빨고, 왜 아무도 모르는지 몰라. 대놓고 저리 치대는데.]  
  
[진영이형이랑 대휘는 그찮아요. 그냥 좋은 형동생사이라고 다 그렇게 알아주니까, 뭐.]  
  
[저게 그냥 좋은 형동생사이면- 으이구, 몰겄다 난. 요새 애들은 이해 못하겠다. 나, 늙었나?]  
  
[다녤형, 갑자기 왠 나이타령. 형답지 않네.]  
  
[아 됐어, 어서 들가라. 너만 끝내면 이번 앨범작업도 거의 완료니까.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
  
[준비됐나?]  
  
[네.]  
  
[  
  
   그럼 간다,  
  
   3... 2... 1...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  고Go!  
  
  
  
]  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
일하고,  
  
놀고,  
  
사랑하고  
  
그렇게-  
  
살아가고  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
고민보다,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
고Go-  
  
  
  
***

 

 

 


End file.
